little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Little Witch Academia (anime)
|network=Tokyo MX, BS11, KTV (Japan) |episodes=25 (see list) |length=22 minutes approximately each episode }} is an adaptation to television anime series of the original homonym OVA and its sequel, ''The Enchanted Parade. It began broadcasting on January 8, 2017 in Japan by TV and January 9, 2017 in the streaming site. Two seasons have been confirmed with a total of 25 episodes. Production Masahiko Otsuka, the writer on the TV series and previous OVAs, stated as an update to the The Enchanted Parade's Kickstarter that if the sequel performs well, they may potentially look into producing a television series or full-length film.Little Witch Academia 2, Message from Otsuka Masahiko Later, it was shown the official announcement of the series on June 24, 2016 following the final episode of .Trigger's Little Witch Academia Gets TV Anime Series The series began airing in Japan from January 9, 2017 by the Netflix streaming site.Netflix to Stream Little Witch Academia TV Anime Series"Little Witch Academia" TV Anime Spotted For January 2017Little Witch Academia TV Anime Reveals More Cast, Staff, Visual The series will run too the 25 episodes across nine BD/DVD volumes.BD/DVD In an event where the first three episodes of the series was them premiered, it was confirmed that the series would feature two seasons and an international premiere on Netflix coming soon."Little Witch Academia" TV Anime Reportedly Planned For Two Split Cours On March 25, 2017, the official website of the series announced that the second season would be released in April 2017, with the introduction of a new antagonist character, Croix.クロワ役竹内順子さんからコメントが到着！！ Plot Little Witch Academia takes place at Luna Nova Magical Academy, a prestigious school for young girls training to become witches. Having been inspired by a witch named Shiny Chariot, a girl named Akko Kagari enrolls at Luna Nova Magical Academy to become a witch, but struggles due to her non-magical background. This all changes when she discovers the Shiny Rod, a powerful magic relic left behind by Chariot. The television series follow Akko and her friends, Lotte and Sucy, as they experience many magical adventures together, and recounts everything seen in the previous OVAs. Episode list Season one Season two Original soundtrack For the first season, the opening theme is "Shiny Ray" by YURiKA while the ending theme is by Yuiko Ōhara.Little Witch Academia TV Anime's Promo Video Reveals Song Artists, January 8 Premiere Both songs were released in CD format on February 22, 2017 in Japan, with a cost of 1,728 yen.Shiny Ray(アニメ盤) TVアニメ『リトルウィッチアカデミア』 オープニングテーマ星を辿れば(アニメ盤) TVアニメ『リトルウィッチアカデミア』エンディングテーマ For the second season, the opening theme is "Mind Conducter" by YURiKA while the ending theme is by Ōhara.Little Witch Academia Anime's Video Previews 2nd Half, New Theme Songs Both songs will be released in CD format on May 24, 2017 in Japan, with a cost of 1,836 yen.MIND CONDUCTOR(アーティスト盤) TVアニメ『リトルウィッチアカデミア』 第2クールオープニングテーマ透明な翼(アーティスト盤) TVアニメ『リトルウィッチアカデミア』 第2クールエンディングテーマ Gallery Official art Awesomeofficial.jpeg Merchandise DVD and Blu-ray LWA TV Blu-ray and DVD Volume 1 Cover.jpg|First volume References es:Little Witch Academia (serie de TV) Category:TV Series Category:Anime